


Softness

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [1]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment between two outsiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softness

**Author's Note:**

> For the WIXOSS Flash Bingo number 125 - genre: romance

Ruko has a mouth that tastes like sugar and occasionally mint.

"Your sweet tooth is showing again." Iona says this with her quiet confidence, her easy acceptance, as she pulls back. Ruko still blushes anyway. It's a stark contrast to Akira, who doesn't know how to handle embarrassment or emotion or the like, and over compensates. Ruko doesn't have to do that. Her feelings do that all by themselves.

"Grandma does make good sugar cookies," she hedges and Iona laughs. It's so true and hearing that as the reason is almost diabolical on the adorable scale. She kisses her again, on the forehead this time.

"Indeed she does." It wasn't as though Iona hadn't been there herself by now, and cheerfully welcomed like she had always been around. Otherwise she wouldn't be allowed in this room right now, kissing a girl that by her manager's standards ought to have nothing to do with her.

She patted Ruko's head, toying with the hair clip and smiling at the bemused pout on the other girl's face. Ruko didn't pout much, but when she did, it was always entertaining.

"Can I come to your shoot tomorrow?"

A harmless question, relatively speaking. Someone might consider her a distraction, but Iona wouldn't. Not when all Ruko did was sit there and shuffle her WIXOSS deck or watch her through camera flashes.

(She did try to talk to Akira still, which went somewhere between bathing a cat and holding out a paper rose with cookies to the kid with no Valentine's chocolate.)

"I'll make sure to pose for you."

Ruko blushed, but whether at the comment or the fingers carding through her hair, Iona wasn't sure. Well, they'd figure it out sometime, wouldn't they?


End file.
